armageddon
by Sefie and Da Nixter
Summary: kay lets see... zidanes grandaughter. oops shouldn't have given that away oh well. like ragnarok 40 so-odd years after final fantasy 9, just in different places. read and review!
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything whatever  
  
Step, step, step, step. Queen garnet til Alexandros the 18th walks down the grand hall of Alexandria castle. She looks just like her mother once did, along time ago. before she went missing. Garnet the 18th was lonely, her husband had left but no one knew that, and her mother and father had died. Or most say they died. King Zidane and Queen Garnet the 17th where just gone. But she still had her children. They where twins the age of six. Princess Kira and Prince Matthew. She loved them with all her heart. She continued down the halls to where they where playing ball with their friend Chris. But above the castle a shadowy figure on top of a grand dragon was sitting. waiting for the right moment to strike.  
  
Man on dragon: Heheheheh. three. Two. one. THUNDAGA!!  
  
All hell broke out. A huge thunderbolt came down from the sky and hit the castle that caused the ceiling to cave in. Inside the queen was wondering what happened. But then the roof came down on her. In front of the castle Matt fell down and then Chris grabbed the Kira's arm and started to run away.  
  
Kira: Oh no Matty momma was in there!  
  
Chris: Boy C'mon Kiwa we need to get outta here!  
  
Kira: But where's Matt?  
  
Chris: Just hurry into the town!  
  
Right when the two started running towards the village it exploded in flames and everything was on fire. Matt sat and watched the two run back and forth trying to figure out where to go.  
  
Chris: Come on let's go to the evil forest!  
  
Kira: Yeah but what about Matt? And the evil forest is all the way down there!  
  
She pointed down the waterfall at a forest area. Then they started to fight about if they'll go down or just stay up there. Matt watched them dispute until someone grabbed his arm. He couldn't see who it was and the person was wearing a cloak.  
  
Matt: No sis wait!!! Help! Take me with you!  
  
Chris: Okay together!  
  
Chris and Kira: One, two. three!!  
  
They jumped off the edge and left Matt. They held each other's hands until about half way down the waterfall. then Kira's hand started to slip from Chis' grasp.  
  
Kira: No Chris!  
  
Chris: Kiwa!!  
  
He started falling faster then she was, then he hit the water. Kira started screaming and she fell head first into a part of the water where there were rocks. Then everything went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~  
  
Kira was sleeping in a strange bed. She had a cloth wrapped around her head and she was wearing a t-shirt that was way too big for her. The she sat bolt upright.  
  
Kira: Where am I?  
  
A Shadowy figure came out wearing a metal mask on it's face covering it's eyes.  
  
Person: Hey.  
  
Kira: AAAAAHHHH!  
  
He took his mask off and put it under his arm.  
  
Person: Woah, chill it's okay! Im blank! And this (he points out the small window) is my home, the evil forest! And this is my wife Ruby!  
  
Ruby: Howdy!  
  
Kira: Who am I and why am I here?  
  
Blank: You're Katrina Suuspy and. you're my daughter!  
  
Kira/ Katrina: Well how come I don't remember you?  
  
Ruby: Well. it's cause you hit your head on the rock by the falls Hun.  
  
Ultimate silence. Little tumbleweed comes.  
  
Blank: Well. put some clothes on your breakfast waits! Heheheheh..  
  
Katrina: Kay then.  
  
She started to put on some clothes after Ruby and Blank left the room. Then outside Blank takes out a cell phone thing.  
  
Blank: Nick she's here.  
  
Nix: a Lineage to Ragnarok for people who didn't already get that. Riview!! 


	2. KO's

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I will soon! *Rolls eyes *  
  
"." = Thought  
  
~~~Ten years later from chapter 1~~~~  
  
Katrina Suuspy and Chris Selrum where each standing at either side of the large white room. The announcer was standing in the middle holding different colored fans in each hand. A bunch of other students where standing watching Katrina and Chris, waiting for the battle to start.  
  
Announcer: Level five students both HP 120. Katrina Suuspy weapon: glove. Chris Selrum weapon: Dagger. Fighters begin!  
  
Katrina's eyes opened and she stared at her enemy. Then she casts haste on herself and rushes up and punches him. He recognized her from somewhere.  
  
Chris: " Kira?"  
  
Chris: WAIT. KIRA!!  
  
He slashes her with his dagger. She falls backward then stares at him for about two seconds.  
  
Katrina: Kira? I'm Katrina you retard!  
  
Chris: Retard? Why you little.  
  
Their weapons started to glow then they both unleash and ultimate fury of magic at each other at the same time. Kira's gloves shone light blue and when she fired her attack it was in the shape of a wolf. Chris' daggers shone darker blue and when he unleashed his attack it was shaped like a small sea serpent. They hit each other simultaneously and they fell backwards lying there motionless.  
  
Announcer: An umm. well look like it's a tie!  
  
Rat-girl: Hey Kat! Get up!  
  
The rat person looked like Freya but without the same clothes. She had blonde hair and she was wearing the same school uniform that the rest of the girls where wearing; a skirt and a shirt thing that looked kind of like the uniforms in final fantasy eight. Or at least most girls where wearing the proper uniform. Katrina was wearing the boy uniform that she obviously mugged from a guy.  
  
Rat-girl: Hey shorty! Yeah I'm talking to you! Gimme that phoenix down in your hand! If you don't I'll get you after school! Thank you!  
  
She grabbed the down and gave it to Katrina who got up slowly.  
  
Katrina: What happened Fiona?  
  
Fiona: Well let's see. Chris called you Kira so you called him a retard then he got offended and you two totally unleashed this wicked attack on each other! They looked like eidolons! It was awesome!  
  
Katrina: Okay then. but my mom and my dad aren't summoners. there's no way in Gaia that Ruby and Blank are summoners.  
  
Fiona: Yeah but have you ever wondered where Blank has been lately? I mean when's the last time you saw him?  
  
Katrina: Umm. two years ago.  
  
Fiona: You never know!  
  
Katrina: Okay Fi, the summoners died out like 34 years ago! The last one known was Queen garnet til Alexandros and she went missing with her husband you know the dude with the tail. umm Zidane!  
  
Fiona: Woah you know lots about the Alexandros family!  
  
Katrina: Umm not really any more than what we've learned in school. But I do know that the Alexandrian children are missing. They were twins and they haven't been seen since Garnet the 18th died. Kinda weird don't you think.  
  
Fiona: Hmm. hey what's that bracelet on your right arm?  
  
Katrina: I don't know. it's been there as far back as I can remember and it keeps growing with me. Apparently it's made of mythril.  
  
Fiona: Mythril? Only great nobles had weapons made of mythril! Can you take it off?  
  
Katrina: No. it's got a script on it that I can't read. No one can.  
  
Fiona: I bet it's new age Alexandrian. Dudes have been finding lots of those all over the world lately. It's weird. Oh well we should get off to class. everyone left like ten minutes ago.  
  
Katrina: Okay  
  
So they walked out of the training room to go to their next class, leaving Chris still KO'd lying there on the floor.  
  
Nix: Review!!! Pleeease!!! Very boring chapter huh. 


	3. teacher

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but I dream of it.  
  
All the students were in their classroom waiting for their instructor to arrive. Inside the classroom it looked like they were outside. In the class there was green grass, a few trees, a small stream and a huge sakura tree in the center of the room. The children talked with each other and some of them took their weapons out and fought with each other. Katrina sat alone in the sakura tree, sleeping, or so it seemed. She was lying on the biggest branch on the tree and her hands were behind her head. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing steadily. She wasn't wearing her school uniform. She almost never did. She was wearing a red t-shirt that went a little above her waist, a white vest and dark blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail like it usually was. No one other than Fiona and Avion has ever seen it down. Sakura petals silently fell as Chris entered the class late. He walked to the tree. Without opening her eyes she made the "L" sign at him.  
  
Katrina: Go away.  
  
Chris: No I just want to ask you something.  
  
Katrina: You heard me. Go away.  
  
Fiona and Avion came out from behind sakura. They where both wearing their uniforms. In case I haven't mentioned it, Avion was six years old but extremely skilled and smart for her age, which explains why she was in a class with people who were ten years older than her. She has purple hair and it was up in pigtails above her head. They both had their weapons out. Fiona was whipping her whip at nothing in particular, threatening Chris to back away. Avion just had her rock filled teddy and started smacking it onto her hand. Then Katrina got up and jumped out of the tree doing a front- flip, landing right in front of Chris. Right in front of Chris. Her eyes where level with his, but in order to do this she had to get up on her tiptoes. She glared at him, staring into his deep blue eyes. He stared back into her dark purple eyes calmly waiting for her to say something.  
  
Katrina: Look Chris-  
  
She said the first two words harshly then suddenly stopped. She eased back standing firmly on her feet instead of trying to look taller. She never took her eyes off of his. Looking deeper into his eyes.  
  
Katrina: I. I .  
  
Instructor: Welcome class!  
  
The instructor came in and cut off what Katrina was saying. He was a black mage. An oddly tall black mage with holes in his hat. He was wearing white and blue striped boxers and a deep blue overcoat. He was carrying his staff in one hand and with the other hand he was trying to hold on to a package of papers.  
  
Instructor: Hello! I am Vivi Orunitia and I will be your teacher person. Uhh. okay really I have no idea what I'm doing here.  
  
Right when he finished his word the door opened right behind him and he fell flat on his face. A man came into the classroom. He was wearing a dark brown trench coat over a white t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
Man: Woah watch it 'nitia or your face'll fall off!  
  
Some random kid: He doesn't have a face!  
  
Man: You just got yourself a detention. I am the headmaster of this school so shut up Shonen. You are not allowed to diss the teachers. The teachers get to diss you.  
  
All the students laughed when he said that.  
  
Man: I am Nicholas Farlander and I am the headmaster, so believe me you kids won't have it well this year. Ok now then Vivi, get up off the floor.  
  
Nicholas pulled out a broad sword with one hand and stuck it at the collar of Vivi's shirt. A few oos and awes came from the crowd of students. The he stabbed the sword into the mages coat and lifted it still with one hand, slowly lifting. Then Vivi was standing. His face was covered in small twigs and grass.  
  
Nicholas: Okay. so who's good enough to fight me?  
  
Nix: done another chapter and still no one reads my stories. or at least no one reviews! I want to no how crappy people think they are some on!! 


End file.
